wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Malygos
:Kręty smok powstaje z wody, wydająca się nieskończoną wężowa bestia pokryta krystaliczną łuską koloru najczystszego lazuru. Skrzydła, wydające się być zbyt małe, by unieść tak masywne stworzenie, są zgrabne i mienią się, gdy odbijają światło. Malygos to Aspekt niebieskiego stada smoków i jedna z najstarszych istot żyjących w Azeroth, nielicznych, którzy żyli przed odejściem Tytanów. Norgannon, tytaniczny mistrz magii i strażnik wiedzy powierzył Malygosowi część swej niezmierzonej mocy. Od tego czasu Malygos stał się znany jako Tkacz Zaklęć i strażnik magii oraz ukrytej wiedzy. Malygos jest lewiatanem z małymi skrzydłami. Jego ciało jest pokryte krystaliczną łuską z najczystszego lazuru. Lśni ono zmieniającymi się kolorami, które zmieniają barwę nieustannie od niebieskości do srebra. Teoretycznie, odkąd on i jego dzieci specjalizują się w magii, jest prawdopodobne, że jego moce dalece przewyższają te posiadane przez inne smocze stada, gdyż magia jest żywiołem, którym rządzą niebieskie smoki. Teraz, odkąd odzyskał zdrowe zmysły, znów bierze aktywny udział w ochronie świata. Gdy wróciła mu jasność umysłu, niektórym - szczególnie czerwonemu stadu smoków, jak również nielicznym członkom jego własnego stada - nie podobało się, jakimi torami biegnie jego umysł. Wierząc, że władający magią śmiertelnicy są odpowiedzialni za wszystkie kłopoty Azeroth, Malygos rozpoczął okropną wojnę, by oczyścić świat z "łotrowskich" użytkowników magii, w tym z Kirin Tor z Dalaranu. Widząc, że sytuacja wymyka się spod kontroli, Alexstrasza zebrała pozostałe stada w Porozumieniu Smoczego Spokoju, by walczyć z ludobójczą krucjatą Malygosa. Po wielu walkach wokół Ogniwa, bohaterowie, dzięki pomocy czerwonego stada smoków, wkroczyli do wewnętrznego sanktuarium Malygosa i pokonali go, kończąc wojnę i uwalniając magię od jej szalonego strażnika. Biografia [[Plik:MalygosLegends.jpg|thumb|Malygos w Warcraft Legends]] Według dzieła Dziedzictwo Aspektów, napisanego przez człowieka poszukującego wiedzy wśród nocnych elfów, Malygos nie posiada formy "typowego smoka". Autor pisze, że Malygos może zmieniać swój kształt "wedle woli" co nie jest, oczywiście, unikalną zdolnością wśród smoczych stad. Szczególnie ciekawe są następne słowa. Autor pisze, "Rzadko widziany po swej ucieczce na daleką północ, przebywa niemal zawsze w formie insektoidalnego stworzenia, jednak gdy jest w smoczej formie, on i jego stado, mają kolory różnych odcieni niebieskości." Jeśli ta teza jest prawdziwa, mocno wskazuje, że Malygos żyje - lub kiedyś żył - wśród rasy nerubian w Northrend. Malygos posiada niezwykłą kontrolę nad magią i mimo że nie jest fizycznie potężny, jego władza nad magią bardziej niż rekompensuje ten problem. Malygos żyje w jaskini w Northrend, a jego leże kryje wiele magicznych artefaktów. Malygos i jego stado poszukują każdego magicznego źródła i artefaktów oraz bronią ich, by śmiertelne rasy więcej nie narażały świata przez swe lekkomyślne używanie magii. Przed Wojną Starożytnych był on najbliżej ze swym bratem, Neltharionem Strażnikiem Ziemi. Gdy jego stado zostało niemal unicestwione, Malygos zaczął tracić rozum. Czuł głęboką winę z powodu swojej roli w przekonaniu pozostałych Aspektów do przelania swych mocy do Duszy Demona. Udał się do swego leża w Northrend, gdzie krył się przez tysiąclecia. Wyrzuty sumienia paraliżowały go. W ciągu dziesięciu tysięcy lat od Wojny Starożytnych rzadko był widywany przez pozostałe Aspekty. Jego ciało stało się karykaturą jego dawnego "ja". Chude ciało otoczone przez zamarznięty lód, niemal szkieletowe. Malygos jest najstarszym z pięciu Aspektów, prawdopodobnie najstarszym wciąż żyjącym smokiem. 'Wojna Starożytnych' Podczas Wojny Starożytnych, gdy Królowa Azshara i jej Wysoko Urodzeni otworzyli portal w Studni Wieczności, by pozwolić Płonącemu Legionowi wejść do świata Azeroth, Wielkie Aspekty spotkały się w leżu Alexstraszy, by omówić nadchodzącą inwazję i rolę, jaką powinny odebrać w obronie świata. Neltharion zaproponował, że aby położyć kres inwazji demonów, smocze stada powinny stworzyć broń, dzięki której będą mogły zniszczyć armie demonów. Neltharion namówił Malygosa, by pomógł mu przekonać pozostałe Wielkie Aspekty, by podzieliły się częścią swoich mocy, by stworzyć broń, Duszę Smoka. Artefakt był prostym, nie rzucającym się w oczy złotym dyskiem stworzonym przez Nelthariona. Dusza Smoka posłużyła jako broń w walce przeciwko demonom. Wszystkie Wielkie Aspekty i ich stada użyczyły część swojej mocy, by stworzyć Duszę Smoka, wszystkie z wyjątkiem Nelthariona. Poprzez dysk Neltharion był w stanie magicznie przejąć kontrolę nad wszystkimi pozostałymi smokami, w tym nad pozostałymi Wielkimi Aspektami. Podczas jednej z ostatnich bitew Wielkie Aspekty wezwały swoje stada i ruszyły do bitwy, gdzie Starożytni już przegrali i tylko nocne elfy powstrzymywały demony. Z łatwością oszalały Neltharion, od tego czasu znany jako Deathwing, przy pomocy Duszy Smoka - znanej teraz jako Dusza Demona - zniszczył zarówno demony, jak i nocne elfy. Pozostałe Aspekty próbowały powstrzymać Nelthariona. Stado Malygosa otoczyło Deathwinga z zamiarem odebrania mu Duszy Demona. Jednym rozkazem zostały otoczone przez magię Duszy Demona i zginęły. Malygos również został dotkliwie ranny, fizycznie i psychicznie, lecz nie podzielił losu swego stada. Krasus pomógł ulżyć stracie poprzez udanie się do leża Malygosa, zabierając stamtąd wciąż żywe jaja i ukrywając je w nieznanym miejscu; po zakończeniu wojny powierzył je Nozdormu. 'Druga Wojna' :Główny artykuł: Druga Wojna Po zakończeniu Drugiej Wojny Alexstrasza została porwana przez orków z klanu Smoczej Paszczy i uprowadzona do Grim Batol. Jej młodszy małżonek Korialstrasz, pod przebraniem elfa znany jako Krasus, odwiedził Malygosa, by uzyskać jego pomoc w próbie uwolnienia Alexstraszy. Mimo że ten początkowo odmówił, Krasus przekonał go do pomocy przez zdradzenie, że Deathwing wciąż żyje i pośrednio kierował orkami Smoczej Paszczy podczas poszukiwań Duszy Demona. Wreszcie Krasus powiedział, że Alexstrasza może użyć swej władzy nad życiem, by dać Malygosowi nowe stado. Widząc możliwość pomszczenia śmierci swego stada, zobaczenia ich wskrzeszenia i odkupienia własnych win, Malygos zgodził się powrócić do świata i zmierzyć się z Deathwingiem. Po tym, jak Deathwing został pokonany, a Dusza Demona została zniszczona, Malygos wyraźnie zaczął odzyskiwać witalność z dawnych czasów. Mag Rhonin zniszczył artefakt używając łuski Deathwinga i dzięki zaklęciu cała magia i moc Duszy Demona powróciła z powrotem do Wielkich Aspektów, przywracając ich pełną moc. Mimo że wciąż jest bardzo nielicznym stadem, niebieski miot powoli się odradza, dając Malygosowi nadzieję. Wrath of the Lich King thumb|Malygos w Coldarrze thumb|Malygos na niebie nieopodal [[Nexus|Ogniwa]] Panel wprowadzający do tematu World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King odkrył, że Malygos zaczął odzyskiwać zdrowe zmysły, które wcześniej utracił po konfrontacji z Neltharionem i zniszczeniu jego niebieskiego stada podczas Wojny Starożytnych. Jednak Aspekt uważał, że użycie magii przez niższe rasy jest nie do zaakceptowania, więc stał się wrogi wobec wszystkich użytkowników magii, szczególnie wobec Kirin Tor z Dalaranu. W tym czasie Dalaran został przeniesiony do Northrend, gdzie stał się stolicą zarówno podczas wojny przeciwko Królowi Liszowi, jak i podczas walki Kirin Tor z Malygosem. Sam Malygos przebywa w Oku Wieczności, jego leżu wewnątrz Ogniwa; jest on jedynym bossem tej instancji, podobnie jak Magtheridon i Onyxia. Podczas popołudniowego panelu na temat wiedzy o WoW, Chris Metzen wyjaśnił nieco wrogie nadtrawienie Niebieskich. Tyrygosa - przygarniając smoki pustki pod swoje skrzydła - przyprowadziła eteryczne smoki do Northrend. Widok ich fizjologii pomógł uleczyć Malygosa i przywrócił zmysły Niebieskiemu Aspektowi. Malygos, widząc wyraźniej, zauważył dużą liczbę śmiertelników używających magii w całym Azeroth, lekkomyślnie używających magii tajemnej, przez co zaczął obawiać się sprowadzenia po raz kolejny do Azeroth Płonącego Legionu, tak jak niegdyś zrobili to Wysoko Urodzeni (było to jedno z jego ostatnich wspomnień przed czasem szaleństwa). Stąd wypowiedział on wojnę przeciwko użytkownikom magii. Dalaran przeniósł się do Northrend, by walczyć z niebieskim stadem, a czerwone stado smoków - dotrzymując obietnicy Alexstraszy danej Rhoninowi po wydarzeniach znanych z Dnia Smoka - ruszyło, by chronić śmiertelników przed krucjatą ich kuzynów. Ponieważ Coldarra jest niedostępna bez użycia latających wierzchowców, gracze są tam wysyłani na grzbiecie czerwonych smoków wysłanych przez NPC z Bursztynowej Krawędz. W Coldarrze, gracze spotykają Keristraszę, która wysyła ich na misję zbudowania pułapki na Saragosę, małżonkę Malygosa. Keristrasza pali ciało Saragosy pod koniec ciągu zadań, wzbudzając gniew Malygosa. Malygos zlatuje do krainy i używa swej magii, by zamrozić Keristraszę i przejąć nad nią kontrolę. Zostanie ona później zmuszona, by zostać jego nową małżonką i stanie się jednym z bossów w Ogniwie. Ostateczne spotkanie z Malygosem w World of Warcraft rozpoczyna się, gdy gracze zdobędą klucz lub , który posiada Sapphiron, pułkownik Malygosa, który wciąż posiada klucz do jego wewnętrznego leża. Po zabraniu kryształu do Alexstraszy, ta wysyła graczy, by zgładzili Tkacza Zaklęć wewnątrz Oka Wieczności. Po jego pokonaniu, gracze mogą zakończyć Sąd w Oku Wieczności przez dostarczenie Krasusowi dowodu na pokonanie Tkacza Zaklęć. 'Ulduar' thumb|Malygos pod postacią wysokiego elfa w wizji Yogg-Sarona Podczas bitwy z Yogg-Saronem w Ulduarze, Malygos pojawia się jako mężczyzna wysoki elf o niebieskich włosach, wraz z innymi Aspektami, podczas wspomnienia ze stworzenia Duszy Smoka dziesięć tysięcy lat wcześniej. Osobowość Mówi się, że Malygos, Pan Magii, stworzył magię i zaklęcia, jednak jest to raczej tylko legenda. Jego władza nad magią jest całkiem imponująca, porównywalna z władzą półbogów, chociaż on sam nie aspiruje do takiej mocy. Malygos nie jest fizycznie tak potężny, jak niektóre pozostałe Aspekty, jednak nadrabia tę słabość fenomenalną kontrolą nad magią. Podobnie, jak większość z jego rodzaju, Malygos jest samotniczym stworzeniem, które unika kontaktu z innymi. Mówi się, że mieszka w Northrend, w leżu wypełnionym najpotężniejszymi magicznymi artefaktami, jakie kiedykolwiek istniały, również takimi, o których mocy mówi się tylko szeptem. Gdy wróciły mu zdrowe zmysły po porażce Deathwinga pod Grim Batol, Malygos zaczął powolną odbudowę swego zdziesiątkowanego stada. Spędza dni na studiowaniu magii, ulepszaniu swych umiejętności i badaniu różnych planów multiwersum zarówno zdalnie, jak i osobiście, podczas gdy jego nieliczne dzieci przeczesują świat w poszukiwaniu starożytnych artefaktów i miejsc tajemnej mocy. Malygos nie szuka walki; i mimo że on i jego stado wciąż są celem polowań czarnych smoków, unika on ich rodzaju za wszelką cenę. Chroni on swoje leże i siebie samego za pomocą iluzji i dezorientacji. Ci, którzy odnajdą jego dom, są zachęcani do odwrotu na liczne sposoby; Malygos osobiście wkracza do akcji tylko w ostateczności. Gdy rusza do walki, najpierw rozprawia się z władającymi magią, używając swego oddechu jako broni, jak również umiejętności, by wymazać zaklęcia z ich umysłów. Podobno na twarzy Malygosa często gości wyraz zachwytu. Podczas gdy fizycznie smoki nie mogą się uśmiechać, często widziano Malygosa uśmiechniętego. Mówi się, że ma poczucie humoru i optymistyczną osobowość, i że lubi używać magii i iluzji, by zabawiać publiczność. Cytaty * To broń, jak żadna inna! Ona musi być, jak żadna inna. (opisując Duszę Smoka) * On nie przekazał własnej mocy! Nie przekazał własnej! Powiedz mu, Ysero! Powiedz mu jak, po tym, jak demony zostały pokonane, zwrócił się przeciw nam! Użył naszej własnej mocy przeciw nam! * Straciłem wiele - zbyt wiele! Lecz ty, który sam nazywasz się Krasusem i który niegdyś również nosiłeś kształt smoka, straciłeś również wszystko! * Wiele do gadania, wiele do gadania! (do Nozdormu) * Ta potworność nigdy nie powinna powstać, a ja stałem się agitatorem za jej stworzeniem. Jedyne, co mogę teraz zrobić, stary przyjacielu, to jej zniszczenie! * Swego czasu straciłem wiele, śmiertelniku, zbyt wiele. Twój niższy intelekt nie jest w stanie nawet zacząć pojmować bólu, jaki ten piekielny dysk wyrządza swym ofiarom. Teraz odejdź z mego królestwa, zanim pokażę ci część tego, co wycierpiałem! * Co chcesz osiągnąć, wdzierając się do mojej domeny? Zaprząc MAGIĘ? Przeciwko MNIE? Imiona i Tytuły * Tkający Zaklęcia * Dłoń Magii * Strażnik Magii * Pan Magii Ciekawostki thumb|Malygos widziany w komiksie World of Warcraft Pod Malygosa podkłada głos Cam Clarke, który również dubbingował Medivha, Księcia Ogniwa Shaffara i grywalnego mężczyznę krwawego elfa w World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. Linki zewnętrzne en:Malygos de:Malygos es:Malygos fr:Malygos Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Borean Tundra NPC Kategoria:Eye of Eternity Kategoria:Boss Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Blue dragonflight Kategoria:Zmarłe postacie